My Wierd Truth or Dare Spin the Bottle HM Story
by ltdtoogal
Summary: This is my first one-shot! Hopefully it will be funny. Sorry if you're a fan of Mary andor Elli because they are kind of... off... in this story. R&R!


Top of Form

"I dare you to… jump off the roof of this house!" Mary exclaimed.

"What! This is a dare, dummy! I'm not supposed to kill myself!" Karen exclaimed.

Popuri, Karen, Mary, Elli, and Ann were playing truth or dare at Doug's Inn one rainy night. Doug was visiting his parents for a week and Cliff and Gray were at Jack's along with Jack, Rick, Kai, and Doctor.

"Oh," Mary said sadly. She took out a pistol, "I dare you to shoot Ellen with this gun."

"NO!" all the other girls yelled, taking it and throwing it on the ground. (It disappeared when no one was looking)

"Oh…" Mary said.

"Okay, I'll start," Ann said, "Who to pick? Who to pick?..."

"Pick me 'cause Mary did. I just didn't do her dares," Karen said.

"Okay," Ann said, "Karen. Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Truth is for sissies!"

"Okay. I dare you to… go over to Jack's house and… make out with… Doctor! For… at least three minutes."

Karen smiled, "You know how to actually do a good dare!"

All the girls went over to Jack's farm. Popuri, Elli, Ann, and Mary looked in the window (with such a small house, you can see everything with one window!) as Karen went into the house, "Hey guys," she went over to Doctor and made out with him. When she was done, she left and went out to the girls.

Elli giggled, "So… I didn't know you loved Doctor."

"I don't," Karen said, "He's weird."

"Then why did you make out with him for three minutes, eight seconds, and forty-two milliseconds?"

Everyone looked at Elli in disbelief.

"How did you know how long Karen made out with Doctor?" Ann questioned her, "You don't have a watch, neither do any of us, and Jack doesn't have a clock in his house."

"Doesn't everyone know how to do that?" Elli asked.

Popuri, Ann, and Karen looked at Elli like she was crazy.

Mary looked around, "giggle Yeah! I can do it! By the way, why are we standing out here in the rain? We've been standing here since Karen got back for four minutes, fifty-two… wait… fifty-four…fifty-five…"

Popuri, Ann, and Karen ignored Elli and Mary. Then they got back to the house.

"Thirty-nine…forty…" Mary ended when they got inside, "Five minutes, forty seconds, one millisecond."

Mary hugged Elli and the two girls took out marijuana and started smoking.

"Gimme, you meanie!" Popuri exclaimed, "I can't believe you weren't going to share!" So Popuri, Ann, and Karen each got some marijuana from Elli and Mary.

Karen looked around, "Okay… truth or dare, Popuri. Have you ever slept with a boy before?"

"Yes," she said.

"Who?" Ann asked her.

"Well, my brother and I were in the car, so we slept together. You see-"

"No! No! No!" Karen exclaimed, "Have you ever slept with either Jack, Doctor, Cliff, Rick, Gray, or Kai with no clothes on?"

"Oh, yeah!" Popuri exclaimed, "I slept with Gray."

"Why, you little b!" Mary exclaimed, jumping towards her and knocking her down, "You know I like him!" Mary hit her and ran out the house.

"Why is she mad?" Popuri asked, wiping her dress off.

Karen smacked herself on the forehead, "Okay, Popuri. You ask either Elli or Ann if they wanna truth or dare."

"Okay. Let's see… I pick… Elli! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take all of your clothes off in front of Jack's door, run to his bathroom and back- nude!"

Elli gasped, "It's so immodest! I couldn't! Okay, I will!"

So all the girls (except for Mary) started towards Jack's farm.

On the way, they saw Mary coming towards them, her clothes on inside out.

"Mary!" Karen exclaimed, "What happened!"

"Gray loves me. We made out."

"What's with your clothes?"

"He wanted to see my bra for some reason."

"Okay. Well, Elli is about to run around naked so come join us."

"Okay."

So the five girls finally got to Jack's house. All the girls but Elli stood by the door so they could hear what was going on (they don't want to see Elli naked!). Elli undressed (they closed their eyes) and opened the door and the other four girls listened in.

(INSIDE)

"Hey, do you hear something?" Cliff asked.

"Girls laughing…" Jack trailed off.

"Woohoo!" Elli ran in stark naked and ran into Jack's bathroom.

"What, the!" Kai exclaimed, "We don't want to see Elli naked!"

"Yes we do!" Doctor exclaimed.

"No we don't! We want to see Popuri naked!"

"You're all wrong!" Cliff exclaimed, "We want to see Ann naked!"

"No, Mary!" Gray exclaimed.

"You're all wrong!" Cliff exclaimed, "We want to see Ann naked!"

"No, Mary!" Gray exclaimed.

"Karen!" argued Rick.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, "You're all wrong! We want to see all the girls naked!"

The other boys agreed with him. Then, Elli jumped out of the bathroom and started doing the bunny hop. Doctor got behind her and joined her. Then Cliff, Jack, Gray, Kai, and Rick. They all did the bunny hop (Doctor enjoyed it the most by far!) until they got the door.

"Okay, I'm leaving!" Elli exclaimed. Then she left. The four waiting girls had turned away when Elli said the was leaving. So Elli got dressed (by the way, it had stopped raining) and the girls talked.

"Elli, you are the truth or dare queen!" Karen exclaimed, "You even added the bunny hop! You rock!"

"Did you hear the boys in there?" Ann exclaimed, "They wanted all of us to do it!"

"Let's go play spin the bottle with them!" Mary said, bouncing up and down.

"First…" Karen said, whispering in case the boys were listening, "Here's what we gotta do…"

(INSIDE)

"Well, that was fun," Jack said.

"I liked it when Elli stopped to do the bunny hop," Gray said.

"Yeah, she was in slow mo there," Doc. said.

"I still wish it had been Karen…" Rick muttered.

"Yeah, if not Ann, Karen would be great. She's the prettiest…" Cliff trailed off.

The door burst open and all of the girls came in doing the bunny hop in their bikinis.

"Woohoo!" Jack exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Go, chicks, go! Woohoo!" Kai yelled, stomping his feet.

Gray whistled and Cliff and Doctor clapped their hands.

"Yeah!" Rick exclaimed.

The boys joined in the bunny hop. Each girl left space. Karen was in front, and Rick was behind her. Ann after Rick, then Cliff, Elli, Doctor, Popuri, Kai, Mary, and Gray.

After awhile, they got tired so the boys put on their swim suits and Jack got a ketchup bottle from under his bed (don't ask me! besides, his house hasn't been upgraded!). Kai dimmed the lights and everyone got in a circle (girls on one side, boys on the other).

"Jack should go first because he's the newest," Karen suggested. Everyone agreed so Jack spun the bottle. It landed on…

duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh

ha! ha! suspense (if, of course, you're actually reading this instead of just skipping ahead)

duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh

Ann!

"Ann!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, that's my name!" Ann exclaimed. The two got up and went towards the middle and kissed each other.

"Woa, baby!" they both exclaimed (yes, that's from Full House!).

They sat down and Ann spun the bottle. It landed on…

duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh

Elli!

So Ann and Elli got up and kissed each other.

Then Elli got to spin. She landed on…

duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh

Jack's dog!

So Elli went to the middle and called his dog, Dummy, over and kissed him on the lips.

Then Dummy got to spin so he somehow spun the bottle and it landed on Doctor. Doctor got real grossed out because he was terrified of germs (though it's impossible to get rid of them…).

"D!" he exclaimed.

So he went over and kissed Dummy. Dummy had fallen in love with Elli so he went over to Elli and lay down beside her.

Then Doctor spun and it landed on Rick. So Rick and Doctor kissed. But they fell in love so they made out and were unhappy when eighty minutes came and they were forced to sit back down.

So then Rick had to spin and he landed on Doctor. They made out for only two minutes because they weren't allowed to any longer. Then Doc landed on Rick. Rick landed on Doc. Doc landed on Rick. Rick landed on Doc. Doc landed on Rick. Rick landed on Doc. Doc landed on Rick. Rick landed on Doc. Doc landed on Rick. Rick landed on Doc. Doc landed on Rick. Rick landed on Doc. Doc landed on Rick. Rick landed on Doc. Doc landed on Rick. Rick landed on Doc. Doc landed on Rick. Rick landed on Doc. Doc landed on Rick. Rick landed on Doc.

Finally, Doc landed on someone other than Rick. He landed on Karen and they kissed for one second. Then Doc realized he loved girls so he stopped being gay. So then Karen spun and landed on…

duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh

Kai! So Kai and Karen made out for what Mary says:

Mary: thirteen minutes, forty-three second, and twenty-seven milliseconds.

So Karen spun and landed on Mary. Mary and Karen kissed. Then Mary spun and landed on herself so she made out with herself for a bit (Elli says that it was six minutes, fourteen seconds, and eleven milliseconds). Then Mary landed on Gray and they made out (9:09:09) and then Gray landed on Cliff and they kissed (0:00:01) and then Cliff landed on Ann and they made out (11:59:59). Then everyone got bored so everyone got naked and did the bunny hop together (68:49:33).

**THE END**

_**Please R&R on my bizarre story!**_


End file.
